Under My Skin
by seregilrocks
Summary: Subaru is a kitty. Tokyo Babylon/X timeline . No smut...yet. Probably in Ch.4. So pg-13 until then. : Please Review! And a big thanks to all who do ! OK EVERYONE. I'm sorry that I haven't posted lately but Wed i will put up ch. 6!
1. Chapter 1:Rawr!

_Under My Skin_

"Ah…a…ah!" Subaru moaned into his pillow, clutching the end tightly during his climax. When he finally finished, he didn't bother to open his eyes. _This is so embarrassing!_ He thought, while moving his hand from the warmth of his boxers. But he continued to wonder who that person was. There was always someone, a shadow, smiling down at him, right before losing himself in his solitary passion.

"Ugh…." He said aloud, getting up to wash the liquid from his hands. This was the fourth time this week he had a wet dream, and he couldn't even fathom why! Ever since he was a child, all the way up through his teens, he has had absolutley NO interest in sex. Then one day it changed.

"Look at my Subaru" a beautiful woman in a brilliant red skirt and short hair like his said as he walked to the kitchen. "Up so early in the morning. It's just like you onii-chan!" The girl stated with a giggle. Subaru glanced up at his sister, and his heart lightened. She had the same fine facial features as him, but her body was definetly female. At the twins' now solid 23, they were mostly unidentical; unlike when they were sixteen. Most people would have lost their money if they bet to say they could tell them apart.

"And look at you!" Hokuto said with a grimace. "There is no way I'm letting my twenty-three year old brother walk outside looking like he just got outta bed!" Subaru smirked. He had. With ease, Hokuto ushered her brother back into his bedroom. Pulling clothes out of his closet, she finally found the right one. "Ah! Here you go Subaru!" Subaru was horrified. She held out a bright green turtle neck and bright grren shorts, along with matching socks, gloves, and hat. "Ano, Hokuto-chan." She pouted. "Well, will you at least wear the top?" Subaru sighed and put on his standard black jeans, putting a black jacket over the green top. Looking in the mirror, it was actually kinda nice. Finally, the hat.

It took some struggling to get the hat on, considering his furry black cat ears kept getting in the way.He looked down at his jeans and saw the sleek black tail whip back and forth and grinned. Time to go. "Bye Hokuto-chan!" Subaru called out to his sister. "Oh, you have a job?" She asked, coming out of her bathroom. Apparently she wanted to match, since her ears were now a bright red to match her skirt. "Ok, see you later!"

Subaru walked down the street to head to his job for the day, helping a businessman ward off against a supposed ghost. He looked around at all of the other people strolling down the street, giving him funny looks. He understood; not many people had the fabled "animal" quality.Subaru and Hokuto were not born with it, they inherited it from a thankful spirit. In his line of work, it really helped since it really heightened his senses, especially to the paranormal things happening; plus it looked cute. But for all of the great things things it provided, it was also a curse. Many people wanted an animal quality, and would do anything to get it.

Finally Subaru entered the building. He felt a little out of place since there were so many professionals, all yapping on their cell phones, and barking orders to their underlings. As he was walking to the elevtor, his attention was caught by a pretty blonde with dog ears; he was so entraptured, he barely noticed the person standing in the elevator. "Oh, excuse me" Subaru murmered, trying not to look in his direction; at least he assumed it was a he. Judging by the height difference from his periphreal vision and the broad shoulders. "Oh, it's quite alright." The man said in a deep bass.

Subaru flushed. His heightened senses were on fire! He wasn't sure why, but the scent of the man was driving him off the walls, he feared he literally would if he didn't get off the elevator.

Suddenly feeling clautrophobic, he repeatedly pressed the button, as if it would make the elevator magically go faster. This earned him a small laugh from the other man. Finally he heard the ding of his floor. He raced out of the elevator, causing his hat to fall off.Blushing, he turned to get it, only to have the man place it in his hand, not exiting the elevator. Looking up for an instant, Subaru couldn't move his eyes. The man was wearing glasses, but he was still drawn to the honey gold eyes beneath. It seemed like they were calling him. Before he turned he could have sworn the man mouthed 'see you', but the elevator closed again. He barely had time to think on this before a chubby pale man came down in a panic. "You must be Sumeragi Subaru, correct?" Subaru nodded. "Yes, sir. Now where is this spirit?"

The man led him through a corridor, into a dark room; lit only by a candle. "Here!" the man said frantically. "Just please get rid of it!" Subaru sat and chanted for almost thirty 

minutes when he noticed something strange, there was no spirit. He just ended his chanting when he felt a presence. "Who…"he whispered, turning his head around. The man chuckled from the doorway before turning on the lights. "Oh, no one you should worry about."The man said while looking around the room. Quickly, Subaru realized that this wasn't the man on the elevator. He was shorter, and his aura wasn't the same; not as powerful. Sparkling blue eyes met his. "Well, if you must know, there really isn't a ghost here." Subaru raised a brow. "How do you know?" The man crouched, then whispered in his ear. "Let's just say, my co-workers and I played a little prank on the underpaying boss," he said with mirth. Subaru shivered at the close contact. "The name's John." He said with an outstretched hand. "And you must be Subaru." At this he pulled Subaru and himself up from the floor. "I see you're much prettier in person."

John talked to Subaru for almost an hour before inviting him to lunch. They talked for nearly another hour before John grabbed his hand and headed to the park. By the end of the day, Subaru was worn out. "Hahaha." John laughed as he walked Subaru to his apartment door. Though it had just become dark, John had _insisted_ he walk Subaru there. "You know, for a young guy, you don't have a lot of stamina." Subaru blushed bright enough to make a crayon jealous. Lifting his chin, John continued. "I'm just kidding. Well… thanks for today." John leaned in and gave Subaru a gentle kiss, pulling back to his stunned expression, he leaned forward again to deepen it. Suddenly, a hawk came from nowhere and dove almost right into his skull. "Whoa!" John exclaimed. Subaru sighed and relaxed. "Umm.. I have to go. Thank you for the wonderful day. I'll contact you later" He then, turned the knob, and hurried inside.

Seeing Hokuto wasn't there, he went to sit on the couch, just for a few moments. Suddenly, he was in a dream. He looked and saw what seemed to be himself, and a much larger man, talking before a full bloomed cherry blossom tree. He looked to be about sixteen then, and he man seemed to be wearing a suit; possibly glasses? He couldn't really tell. "Subaru! Wake up!" A feminine voice pleaded. 'Huh?' He thought groggily. "Time for bed, let's go!" Hokuto said, while ushering him into his room. "Ok…" was his reply, though he still pondered that dream, or was it vision?


	2. Chapter 2: I want to be your bird

Subaru felt totally refreshed when he awoke the next morning. He didn't have any dreams, and had no visions of anyone. He slept so well in fact, he was going to sleep in. At least he tried.

"Nii-san!!" Hokuto called out to her beloved younger brother. She pounced into his room and plopped next to him on his bed."Good Morning, Hokuto-chan" Subaru mumbled sleepily from under the covers. Hokuto looked wryly at him on the bed."I think it's time you should wake up." Hokuto whispered. Subaru's interest was piqued, so he peered out from the covers. "Why's that?" He asked inquiringly. Hokuto played coy for a few moments, before squealing and saying "there's a mega – hunk outside wanting to talk to you!" Subaru turned crimson and sat up.

"You mean…he's here already?" He asked with a whine. "Yes, but fortunately; older sister's got you covered." Hokuto said with a wink. "I've already laid out clothes for you to wear, now get movin'!" She exclaimed while pulling her brother up. Subaru scurried to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower and pulling on the clothes. 'I wonder what John is doing here so early." He asked himself inquiringly, before groaning at the sight of what he was to wear _that_ day. It was a blue outfit today. The top was a blue off the shoulder top with a black tank underneath. The jeans were just regular blue jeans with fashionably ripped holes in them. Looking himself over, Subaru saw that the outfit Hokuto made was excessively sexy, at least since it was just another day. Subaru looked down at his gloves and saw the finger parts were cut off, and the hat was a cute beanie style that hid his ears.

Finally having everything on, Subaru headed out of his room to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw the back of a man's head talking to an energized Hokuto. Only one thing was off, the man's hair was midnight black. John's hair was brown. Leaving him awfully confused. Suddenly, the man turned around. "Ahh, there you are" sparkling honey eyes said as Subaru walked in. Subaru was so taken aback he stopped at the counter, just staring.

"What are you staring at Subaru!!" Hokuto chastised, pulling her brother to the table. Without further ado, she started introductions. "Subaru, this is Sakurazuka Seishirou- san. Seishirou-san, this is Subaru. You guys met at the business building I believe." Hokuto looked questioningly at Subaru, who just nodded. "Ok, well. Seishirou-san is a lawyer who helps animals. Isn't that great!" she said, face flushing. Subaru said nothing, just stared at his new shoes. Hokuto said they were original Chuck Taylors from America, he didn't really pay attention; Subaru only heard the bit about what would happen if he dirtied them up.

All was silent at the table for a long 3 minutes before Hokuto said she had to go to her art class with Kakyou, her boyfriend who no one ever saw. "Oh crud… Look guys. Sorry, but I gotta go. I have a date." She said with a giggle. "Now Subaru, be a good boy and show Seishirou around will you. Thanks." She puckered her mouth and blew a kiss, about to storm out when she forgot something, "Oh ya, I love you Subaru-kun," and with that stormed out.

Too embarrassed to say much, Subaru merely glanced around for a few minutes, intensely curious about his fridge, when Seishirou cut in. "So, Sumeragi-kun, would you like to go somewhere with me?" The man flashed a brilliant smile, and Subaru's heart started hammering again. "Uh, sure. By the way, you can call me Subaru, Sakurazuka-san." The golden-eyed man smiled at him playfully. "And you can call me Seishirou," he stated with a chuckle. Subaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The man's voice vibrated in every cell of his body. He was suddenly aware of someone making a low groaning noise, and his eyes flashed open in embarrassment and shock when he realized it was himself. Fortunately, Seishirou had the grace to pretend he didn't hear.

Pulling himself together quickly, Subaru stood up and offered they go get something to eat. When he looked down at the older man, he saw his eyes make many trips up and down his body. Subaru involuntarily shivered before Seishirou stood up again and offered his arm. "Ok. We'll take my van." They drove in silence, and Subaru got the pleasure of just looking out of the window, seeing families gather and friends make plans. He missed that part of life, his early youth, at least he thought he did; he probably would if he could remember it.

Driving around Tokyo for nearly half of an hour, they finally agreed on karaoke. Going inside, Subaru felt very self-conscious. He couldn't sing and really didn't like it. They made their way to a booth in the back, inviting along other people on the way. By the 5th person singing, Subaru felt very comfortable, at least until it was his turn. He denied their request politely, even though they persisted. Finally, his cat qualities were coming out, because he felt a hiss form in his throat. Saving the day, Seishirou took the mike and began a very erotic love ballad, and was looking right at Subaru when he did it. Though most of the lights were off, at least on the audience, it felt like all eyes were on him. He felt heat surge throughout his body, only able to watch. When the song was over and the small-talk done, Seishirou drove Subaru home, noting that Subaru insisted he sit in the back.

The parking in front of the apartment was full, so Seishirou drove a block down and he and Subaru got out. It was extremely chilly, yet Subaru forgot his jacket, so Seishrou lent him his. "Here, this is the back way. Through the alley." Subaru told Seishirou. They got halfway to the building when Seishirou began to cough. Subaru felt guilty and offered him his jacket back. "No, no" Seishirou chided. "No, it's your jacket. Here!" Subaru stated firmly, thrusting the jacket back into Seishirou's hands. They stopped in the middle of the alley debating, until Seishirou burst 

out laughing."Ok, Why don't we share." Subaru looked at him questioningly. 'Wha…' he thought, before seeing headlights headed right towards them. "Watch out!" Subaru called, pulling the front of Seishirou's shirt until they were against the alley wall. Subaru was so frightened he barely noticed what he had done. Glancing down, he had pulled Seishirou inch for inch against his front, causing his back to be pressed into the wall. With his arms around Seishirou's middle, Seishirou was able to wrap him in the jacket. "There", Seishirou mused out loud. Being shorter than Seishirou, and not wanting to turn his head into the other man's face; Subaru looked over his shoulder at the moon. It was full tonight, which usual brought out a lot of his kitty qualities, including the going into heat part. Suddenly extremely aware of Seishirou's presence, Subaru began purring softly. Seishirou turned Subaru's head to meet his, and kissed him. Suprisingly, it was Subaru who deepened the kiss.

He wasn't sure how long they were there, but by the time the kiss ended, Subaru's soft hum of a purr was now a deep rumble, and he realized with horror that Seishirou was kissing his neck while he was purring and rubbing himself against the older man. Terror-stricken, Subaru broke out of the man's embrace, hightailing it for his apartment.

Seishirou watched Subaru run like a panther all the way back home. "Bye, see you soon", he said to the other man's back; feeling more amused than he ever had in years. 7 years, to be exact. Seishirou grinned, thinking of the boy from back then. 'This one's older, I can have more fun.' He said with mirth behind dark glasses, disappearing in a cloud of petals.


	3. Chapter 3:Don't call me baby

Hokuto watched her brother hustle into the house with a mix of pleasure and slight despair. He was sweating and was talking hurriedly to her, so unlike him. When Subaru went to sleep, Hokuto closed her eyes and chanted a simple spell, causing her beloved boyfriend Kakyou to appear in her dreamscape. "Hello, my love" The pretty, frail blonde called out to her. Hokuto smiled and made her way to him. "Hello yourself, handsome," she stated while pulling him close to stare out at the imaginary sunrise. Hokuto was always amazed at how strong Kakyou was. Though he was in a coma and was a sightseer, he never complained to her about it; always tried to stay positive for her sake. "So, I had another vision," Kakyou said nonchalantly. "You might want to keep a close eye on your brother; apparently there are some very eager callers for him." Hokuto laughed. "Oh, I will, and you can help me." She said, playfully pushing on his shoulder; but when she looked into his eyes, she saw a flash of pain. "What's the matter?" Hokuto asked, pulling back. "Oh, it's nothing" Kakyou stated, pulling her close again. Sometimes it really was a curse to see the future.

From Saturday until the Friday of the next week, Subaru only worked. His mind was heavy and work was the only thing that would lighten it. It seemed John called everyday; and everyday Subaru ignored him. It wasn't that he disliked the man; he just needed some time alone.

By the time Friday rolled around, Subaru was completely tired, but he was happy. His sister seemed cheery as well. He was sitting on the couch reading on Friday afternoon when his sister walked in and chastised him. "Look at you! It's your day off and you decided to sit on the couch reading! Why don't we go to the park, it's too lovely outside to be in here"! Subaru smiled at his sister and nodded in agreement. It was a perfect idea. Packing snacks, they headed over to a nearby park. It was crowded with people that day, but mostly children and teens. Sitting at a bench, Hokuto unpacked the snacks. "So, Subaru; I was talking to Kakyou, and he said you had a few people who liked you. Mind telling me about them?" Subaru shifted uncomfortably, but told her. "Well, there's my friend John. He's a businessman, American I believe. And then there's Seishirou-san… you know about him." Hokuto was batting her eyelashes at him, which caused him to blush. "Well, that's all good and well; but I was talking to Kakyou and he said to watch out for those guys." Getting up Hokuto went to her brother's side, pulling him into her arms. "I don't want them taking advantage of my little brother." Subaru hugged his sister tightly, enjoying her familiar, vibrant scent.

"Hokuto-Chan!" a young girl called out to his sister. "Oh, that's my friend", Hokuto said happily. "I haven't seen her in forever! I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, hustling over to the girl. Subaru sat at the bench and sighed. He looked at all the friends playing and chatting and lovers holding each other close and felt a slight pang in his chest. He hated being the only one alone sometimes, but on closer inspection, he realized he wasn't. On the other side of the park was a young boy of what looked like 16, with a far off look on his face. Looking up suddenly, the boy's eyes caught Subaru's, prompting Subaru to walk over there. Sitting wordlessly next to the boy, 

they each just stared out at the people, each with his own hopes and aspirations; and each completely unaware that many of them were the same. Finally, Subaru spoke up. "What's your name" he asked the violet-eyed boy. The boy looked Subaru in his eyes. "Kamui." Subaru was taken aback by the boy's bluntness, but he offered his name nonetheless. "My name is Subaru. Sumeragi Subaru." Kamui gave a slight grin. "So, what brings you to the park Sumeragi-san?" Subaru looked out at the children playing. "I'm not sure, watching the children have fun, I guess." Kamui looked at him. "I know what you mean. It makes you remember your own childhood and how much your life has changed." Subaru's ears perked up. "What do you mean, Kamui-kun?"

"I came here reflecting on my own childhood, Sumeragi-san. Actually, on mine and another's who I considered my brother. It's just odd, seeing how life changes you even when you don't see it." Subaru looked in the direction of Kamui's gaze and caught him staring at a tall teen playing basketball. "My childhood…" Subaru whispered to himself. Suddenly, the boy playing basketball noticed the pair sitting down, and was heading over in their direction. "Listen", Kamui stated. "I have to go; thank you for listening Sumeragi-san. Maybe we will meet again." With that Kamui disappeared. "Maybe…" Subaru whispered in response, thought no one was there to hear him. "Subaruu…where are you?" came Hokuto's faint voice. Subaru looked over and saw she was over at the table on the other side. "I'm coming!" He yelled, glad for their cat ears and their ability to hear from far away.

Saturday, John decided he was tired of calling, so he came over instead."Hello, Sumeragi-san" John said when he opened the door. Subaru resisted the urge to slam the door in his face; unannounced guest always got him nervous."I'm sorry for just stopping by, but it seemed your phone wasn't working? So, I just decided to come over." Subaru gave a wan smile then headed to get his coat, and headed out with John to get some tea. After ordering, Subaru finally spoke. "So, this sounds ridiculous, but what is your job exactly?" John laughed as Subaru's face turned pink. "Our company creates and sells dog-food. You might notice that a lot of dog- gifted people work there, mainly because they understand dogs much better than the rest of us." Subaru smiled. "So is that why Seishirou-san works there?" A slight frown marred John's face. "Oh, well you've met Sakurazuka-san then? Well yes, he's there to get our brand as a sponsor. He's a very good lawyer…but" John wandered off. "But what?" Subaru asked inquiringly. "Oh nothing Sumeragi-san." They finished their tea in relative silence.

John walked Subaru through the streets, just looking in shop windows and going in some. In one fashion boutique, John spotted a really cute cat ear band that came with a matching silk neck choker with a bell. "Well…," John began. "Since you already have the ears; that leaves only the bell." Subaru scowled slightly but put on the bell, to John's immense amusement. They continued walking and were almost at Subaru's apartment when a deep voice was heard behind them. "Subaru-kun, what a coincidence." Both John and Subaru turned to see Seishirou walking 

towards them. He looked beautiful against the setting sun. Subaru felt his face grow hot, but oddly, he also felt his hands grow hot as well. Glancing down, he noticed one upside down star on each hand. 'What?" he thought, but glancing around and not wanting to cause a fuss, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was just stopping by. I hope you weren't bored earlier." John glared at Seishirou. "He wasn't." The man ground out. Subaru noticed there was no mistaking the blatant possession in his voice, which really irked him. "That's good" Seishirou said with a smile. "But since we're headed in the same direction, I'll walk him home." Out of nowhere John put his arm around Subaru's shoulder. "No, I'm walking him home", he said, arm tightening on Subaru's shoulder. Subaru grew angry and let out an involuntary growl. "That's ok John, I'll walk with Seishirou. Thank you for today." Bowing in John's direction, he and Seishirou headed to his apartment, leaving a frustrated and angry John behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Sometimes we all dream

Subaru was still fuming as they made their way inside the apartment. He hated the thought of John being so possessive of him, but in all actuality; he hated being the center of attention. Fortunately, Seishirou seemed very good at perceiving other peoples' feelings, and he didn't speak until Subaru did.

"I'm sorry, Seishirou-san." Subaru said, unceremoniously plopping himself on the couch. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but his sense of politeness overrode that desire. Seishirou glanced around, and noticing that Hokuto was gone, sat down next to the younger man. "I'm sorry I interrupted your date Subaru-kun" Seishirou said in an exaggerated mournful tone. Subaru felt his heart clench looking at the older man. "Seishirou-san…" he began. Mixing in with the silence was this odd, intriguing scent. Subaru at the time couldn't identify it, and tried to ignore it. But the scent seemed to get stronger the longer he sat there with Seishirou.

"Subaru-kun. It's getting pretty late. I should go." Seishirou stated, about to head up and go. Instinct led Subaru to reach up and grab the other man's collar. "Stay." He stated. A surprised Seishirou sat back on the couch. Subaru slid his up the man's torso, forcing him to lie back. "Stay…" He said in a whisper that seemed to echo in the room. Placing his lips on Seishioru's, he just let them touch, that sensation alone sent shivers through his body. Deepening the kiss, Subaru involuntarily straddled Seishirou; releasing soft whimpers as the older man clutched at his small ass. Subaru's 'human' side began to fade into the background as he and Seishirou began to delve deeper and deeper into the abyss of emotions Subaru began experiencing.

Subaru's sleek back tail began to slide up and down Seishirou's body as he tried to tug off his shirt. Seishirou let out a small laugh as he quickly turned Subaru to his back and began placing small kisses down his neck. Subaru began writhing uncontrollably as Seishirou's hand made its way into his pants. Seishirou bit into his neck as he began to slowly pump Subaru's shaft; Subaru made a soft whimper as he felt Seishirou's thumb rub the pre-cum over the head, causing a jolt of sensations.

Tugging Subaru's pants off, Seishirou started from his stomach and made small kisses all the way down to the younger man's crotch. Keeping his mouth elevated a few inches above it, he seductively got out "Subaru-kun, tell me. Do you want this?" Subaru's head rolled as Seishirou began pumping faster. "ah…yes….I want…" Seishirou leaned in close to his ear. "What was that, my Subaru-kun?"

"I want you" Subaru ground out, eyes closed with the sensations pouring in. The next instant, Seishirou's mouth had fully encased his length, causing him to cry out. Bucking uncontrollably, 

he felt tears form in his eyes as he muttered incoherent words. "haaa…yes…don't stop, please don't stop…uhhhh." The feeling was overriding every shred of coherent thought in his brain. Subaru wasn't sure why, but the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together was driving him crazy, making him fall as he never had before, and for some reason with Seishirou-san it just felt right. Seishirou hovered his mouth above Subaru for a second, causing him to buck his hips into the awaiting warmth. Cumming into Seishirou's mouth, Subaru lay back on the couch, slightly shaken. Seishirou scooped the shaken Subaru into his arms. "I'm sorry Subaru, did I hurt you?" Subaru shook his head furiously, "No Seishirou-san. I'm just…overwhelmed I guess."

Seishirou left that night, relieving Subaru's infinite amount of embarrassment, though he did come back the next morning. Hokuto had returned, and was making breakfast in the kitchen, she could definitely tell the air between them was different, and teased Subaru endlessly for it. Returning to breakfast, she didn't even take note of the awkward silence as Seishirou sat at the table with Subaru. After a few minutes of silence, Subaru finally started a conversation. "Seishirou-san, Do you remember anything about your childhood"; Subaru knew it was a little off topic, considering what had just occurred the night before, but he figured it better to steer away from that topic.

"Well, not that much that I can recall, I am older now. Why do you ask Subaru?" Seishirou replied openly. Subaru looked up at the older man's eyes. "Well…I was talking to a young man today, Kamui, and he was saying how much we change as we grow older; and I realized, I don't really know that much about my childhood." Seishirou looked over at Hokuto, who swished her hips over to the table. "What about you Sumeragi-san? Do you know anything about your past?" Hokuto giggled as she clapped her hand on her back. "Haha, well actually…" Suddenly, the fax machine put out a paper. "Oh!" Hokuto exclaimed. "You have a job Subaru!" Subaru blushed and apologized to Seishirou. "I'm sorry Seishirou-san; it seems I have to go now." Seishirou smiled as he walked the younger man to the door. "That's alright. I have your sister to keep me company." Walking Subaru to the door, he opened it, giving him a deep kiss before he made his way off. Blushing fiercely, Subaru made his way down the steps, not looking back. Seishirou smiled at himself as he closed the door and went back to his seat at the table.

"So, where was I?" Hokuto began casually, putting more food onto Seishirou's plate. "Oh yes, my childhood…" Seishirou was looking down at his plate when he caught Hokuto's unwavering stare. "Actually, I do remember, at least some of it. I'll never tell my brother though. The details are fuzzy, but I do remember my brother being betrayed by someone, definitely male." Seishirou looked like a frog caught in a snake's glare. Still smiling, Hokuto continued, as she leaned closer to Seishirou. "I'm not exactly sure what happened after, but we're her and safe, and the man, unsure of where he is. I'm Subaru's older sister you see, I have to take care of him; and if I ever see this guy again, I'll kill him!" Adding emphasis to this point, Hokuto took her plate and moved it into Seishirou's direction. Seishirou's smile faded for an instant then was back in full force. 

"Glad to know that, Sumeragi-san. I'm happy to know my Subaru-kun is in good hands." Getting up from the table, Seishirou made his way to leave. "Well look at the time, it seems I have to go now. I'll be back later Sumeragi-san." Bouncing over in her usual merriment, Hokuto showed him out. "Alright, Sei-chan! And call me Hokuto! We're family now!!"

Shutting the door, Hokuto sighed heavily as she sat on a kitchen stool. She knew more than she let on. She knew that this person used dark magic, she suspected one of the Sakurazukamori themselves, and that he was once very close to them. Though she wasn't sure, she had a firm belief that Seishirou knew something about them, more specifically, about _him_, the man who hurt them. Unfortunately, it seemed that her brother and Seishirou have grown increasingly…_closer _in the past week, and she knew it would take pretty solid evidence to convince him. Although they had kitty qualities, Subaru used all of them to his advantage accept for the being able to "attract others" quality, as she called going into heat. 'Uhh…' Hokuto thought. 'Subaru, please be careful.'

Seishirou stared out of his apartment, cigarette in hand. Hokuto was _much_ more perceptive than he had remembered. "The time is almost here, my dear Subaru-kun. You escaped fate once, but it will always catch up to you."

_Ok, I would just like to give a shoutout to_ Laustic, _my one and only reviewer so far, lol. And yes, I must agree Subaru is a total hottie and should have a ton of suitors, but choose Seishirou. That's right, we SeixSu lovers stick together! _


	5. Chapter 5:The sun is on my Side

For the next few days, Subaru didn't do anything but feel happy and go to work. Seishirou hadn't called in a while…and for some odd reason it kind of bothered him. John did for sure though; he called first thing when he got back the morning after Seishirou visited. Subaru was able to resist talking to the man for three days, but on the fourth, he felt guilty, because the man was damn near _begging_ for Subaru to call him back.

So, on the fourth day, Subaru called John back. In his most nonchalant voice, he told John he would meet him at the park he went to with Hokuto. "John, yes it's me Subaru. Yes…well…I'll meet you there in an hour." Hokuto's ears perked up at Subaru's tone first, and then at the whiny voice she heard at the other end. "Who was that?!" She asked Subaru inquiringly. Subaru shrugged and went back to eating dinner, actually nibbling dinner; then he got up to go meet John. Hoktuo shot him a questioning look, it was already late afternoon, but didn't say anything else as he left the apartment.

Wearing his all black ensemble, Subaru trudged over to the park. He felt terrible, though he knew he shouldn't complain; but the absence of Seishirou and John's overbearing nature just brought him deeper into his wallowing. Finally walking up to the park, he could barely discern the difference of people, but could pinpoint John since he was the only one who was sitting alone, and headed in his direction. The other man visibly perked up at the sight of Subaru.

"Subaru-kun" He said, facial muscles easing their tension. "I thought you wouldn't come." Subaru sat down next to him, returning his wan smile in kind."Well, I'm here. So what was it you wanted to see me for?" John faced him and his face contorted back into a look of slight anger and resistance, then finally, acceptance. "I don't know how to tell you this Subaru-kun, but…I think you should stop seeing Sakurazuka-san." Subaru gaped, caught himself, and then gaped again. "I know, I know what you're thinking. How would he know? Well, I have evidence." Subaru stared as the man pulled out a file and slammed it on the table.

"In this file, is all of Seishirou Sakurazuka's records; at least work related. It says he was unemployed until 7 years ago, when he suddenly decided to become a veterinarian at the age of 25. He was a veterinarian for a year, then suddenly quit. Now suddenly he's an animal lawyer!" Subaru was going to say something but John cut him off. " And think of this, the man has been renting upstanding apartments this whole time…jobless? Now you tell me that don't sound strange!" Subaru glanced at the papers he couldn't decipher and shrugged. "John, maybe he has relatives who pay for it, maybe he saved a lot of money… you don't know Seishirou-san's history."

John snorted, then pulled out another file. "You're right Subaru-kun, I don't know about his life, but I do know a little about yours." Subaru blanched as he asked, close to strangling on his anger, "Where did you get that?" John grinned.

"I stole it" he stated, before continuing on. "Subaru-kun; you lived with your grandma until you were sixteen, are the head of the Sumeragi clan, and moved here with your twin sister. When you moved here, you and Hokuto became very close with an older man, sighted at many of your jobs. The man was tall, looked to be about mid-twenties, and was believed to be a veterinarian. After a freak accident involving you and your sister, the man mysteriously disappeared." With that, John slammed close the book. Subaru felt the flush rise up his cheeks, feeling angrier than he ever had in his life."What are you talking about John! What freak accident." John looked down at the table. "I don't know. The file only said that you were in the hospital and you were found broken and bloody on the ground, in one of the rooms. Then it says your grandma and sister watched over you, after you turned catatonic for no reason. Your sister went missing, but was found unharmed in Ueno Park, that's it." Subaru blinked back tears, this was the first bit he got on his childhood from anyone; not even his grandmother told him anything. He fought the urge to hyperventilate when he felt John's weight on him, pressing him onto the bench. "Subaru, I don't know what happened, or why, but Seishirou Sakurazuka is bad news, please just trust me." Gazing into Subaru's eyes, he suddenly pushed the boy into a frantic kiss, pulling off his shirt and jeans in the process. Subaru kicked and pushed him away, but the man was too heavy.

Suddenly, Seishirou's solid form could be identified through the darkness, tossing John aside like a child. Picking up Subaru's teary, half-undressed form, he merely glared at the man and prepared to take Subaru home in his van. A petrified Hokuto ran up behind him, crying and glaring daggers at John. Eying the files, Seishirou carefully pocketed them and carried Subaru back to the van, leaving John unharmed. All was silent, except for Subaru's quiet sobs and John's heaving breaths, then all noise could be heard again, slowly building, like a train finally set into motion, headed nonstop towards its destination, regardless of obstacles.

Hokuto comforted her brother in the backseat while Seishirou drove home completely silent, most likely not wanting to curse in front of Subaru. Hokuto had no such qualms. "Agh! I knew it" She bellowed. "That dumbass bastard tried to rape my brother, see it's a good thing Seishirou told me we should go look for you. Subaru stopped whimpering long enough to question her. "What?" Hokuto gave him a look. "It's true, when he came over I told him you were out. He became ancy right away when I told him the guy's name, _insisting_ that we look for you. Good thing to!" She added with a snort.

They arrived at the apartment fairly quickly, Seishirou carrying Subaru up the stairs. When they reached the apartment, Hokuto quietly slipped away as Seishirou laid Subaru on the bed, to 'make some tea'. Subaru held watery eyes up to Seishirou. "Thank you." He whispered to him, eyes tearing up again. Seishirou said nothing, only placed a chaste kiss on Subaru's cheek. Smiling, he tucked the younger man into his bed, rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Exiting his room, he was met by Hokuto.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Sei-chan." Hokuto said quietly."I was just afraid, afraid for my brother. I don't want to see him hurt." Seishirou smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I understand. Now I'll be back tomorrow…sister-in-law!" Hokuto laughed and clapped her hands gleefully.

It was late, almost pitch black, but John couldn't sleep. He knew what he had done, and he somehow feared for himself deeply, though he couldn't pinpoint why. Suddenly his room disappeared; replaced by total darkness and one source of light, a beautiful cherry-blossom tree. "Welcome to my maboroshi." A man in all black and black glasses called out to him form far away. John suddenly started laughing, starting as a giggle, then ending in hysterics. "Sakurazukamori…" He laughed out loud, saying it quietly. "Shit."

_Hehe. Your right, not a lot of people read Tokyo Babylon, don't know why? Lol. Time to change that! Demand Sakurazukamori appreciation day! Haha. And don't forget to stick around for the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6:Seeing is Believing

John stared at the man standing outside of his window, suddenly appearing right inside of the room. "Who are you?" John said with a hiss, crouching onto the now pitch black floor. The man smiled behind his glasses.

"Hmm…" He said with a grin. "You mean to tell me you don't recognize these?" Reaching into his jacket, Sakurazukamori pulled out all of the files John had shown Subaru. "Tell me; do you have any more?" John stared in utter disbelief. He had suspected Sakurazuka had something to do with it, but not that he was Sakurazukamori himself! Glaring up at the man, John sneered; "I knew there was something odd about you Sakurazuka-san." Seishirou only grinned wider. "It wasn't very smart of you to talk to Subaru-kun, John."

John didn't say anything, only watched the other man, terror building in his chest. As he stood up, he punched blindly in Seishirou's direction, only to have his punch meet a flurry of sakura petals.

Subaru awoke feeling a little groggy. He sat up in bed, pining more than ever for safety, security; and mostly that yesterday had never happened. He sat with his back against the pillows for a few moments, thinking about everything that John had told him; tears enveloping his vision as he took it in. He barely remembered _anything _from his childhood, especially his teen years. He hated feeling incompetent; hated knowing that a virtual stranger knew more about himself than he did.

Finally pulling himself together, he got out of bed and began to dress himself, slowly but surely. He was so caught up in this simple everyday action, he failed to notice what should have been obvious; Hokuto had not once barged into his room. Clothes on, Subaru waddled out into the kitchen, tail swaying behind him; he almost forgot about his ears until they perked up, alert. "Hello?" Subaru called out.

"Ahh, Subaru-kun, there you are," a pair of brilliant gold eyes said above a glorious smile. "I've missed you so much. Your sister said she had some errands to attend to, so I volunteered to come over and make sure you're all right." Seishirou stated, cuddling the younger man into his chest. Letting out deep breaths and trying to hide his blush, Subaru buried his head into the older man's warmth. They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until Subaru finally pushed away to sit on the couch. "Seishirou-san" Subaru said quietly. "I…I can't get over what John said. I mean, I barely remember anything about my childhood. He…he made it sound like I shouldn't trust you." Seishirou looked down at Subaru's face, looking up hopefully. "Why listen to him, he's just jealous," looking at Subaru, he grabbed the man's hand and led him to his bedroom. "Here. Lay down for a moment, you need sleep, peaceful sleep." Subaru moved restlessly, highly aware of their close contact, but lay down as instructed.

Seishirou stroked the younger man's face, until his eyes closed; then gently let his hands caress his sides, making sure not to go too far. Positioning himself above Subaru, Seishirou continued with his hands, adding in soft kisses starting from his mouth to his neck. Subaru allowed him to, 

getting pulled into the sensations he was afraid to realize he had; only to have his eyes shoot open as the sound of a low moan escaped his lips. Looking up into Seishirou's face, he blushed fiercely as he realized not only did he moan, but his tail was making its way up and down Seishirou's body, mimicking him. Unable to speak, Seishirou only smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss, opening his mouth with gentleness but slowly using more force with his tongue. Subaru moaned into the kiss, slowly starting to move his body against Seishirou's, as if trying to get closer. After a few minutes, Subaru became aware of the loss of Seishirou's hands. Running his own over the other man's shoulders, his wrist were caught and pinned above his head by one of Seishirou's hands. Breaking the kiss, Subaru soon realized where the other hand had gone, as he felt a sharp pressure inside of him.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru moaned. "What are you doing?" Subaru ground out against the pain. Seishirou merely grinned against Subaru's neck. "Relax, it will feel good soon. I promise." It took a few moments for the pain to ease into a slight discomfort, and soon Subaru found himself panting for more. Seishirou waited a few moments before finally giving in, his hands once again leaving Subaru's lithe frame. Subaru looked down, and noticed for the first time that he and Seishirou were naked. In that instant, common sense began to come back to him, but was cut short by Seishirou's hands."Are you ready?" Seishirou said quietly, no pressure in his voice. Subaru nodded, gazing into the older man's face. Slowly easing himself lower, Seishirou used his slicked member to enter Subaru; entering to the hilt. "Agh...agh…." Subaru cried out, the pain hitting him. Seishirou didn't move at first, allowing Subaru to adjust himself. "Do you want me to stop?" Seishirou whispered to Subaru. "No. I…I want you to continue, Seishirou-san" Subaru whispered back, tears blurring his vision.

It took a few adjustments and a lot of time, but finally Subaru found the rhythm that felt most pleasurable, and Seishirou made sure to keep it. Their bodies entwined, Subaru felt hot and cold, pleasure and pain; but most of all, closeness to Seishirou. He felt as if he had known the older man his whole life, as if somehow they were fated to be together always. Subaru felt the tears pour down harder as emotion overwhelmed him, tears streaking his cheeks as he cried out. The two men lay panting side by side, Subaru snuggling closer into the older man. "I love you Seishirou-san." He whispered, unable to hear if there was a response as sleep overcame him.

_Subaru awoke in a dark room, with a single cherry blossom tree in the middle. Blinking repeatedly, he walked up to the tree. Even from a distance, he could see someone, what looked to be a boy, standing by it. "Hey!" he called out, racing up to talk to the boy. After taking two steps, an invisible fortress stopped him in his track; even banging on it the boy did not seem to notice. About to try again, Subaru was stopped in his tracks as he saw…Seishirou? The man had on sunglasses and a trench coat, but he could definitely tell, his scent was the same. Subaru watched as Seishirou grabbed the boy and threw him on the ground, repeatedly injuring _

_him. Subaru began screaming, and kicked and clawed at the force field. His stomach lurched as the man stopped and tied the boy up to the tree, giving him an emotionless smile. Trying not to vomit, Subaru watched intently as the boy finally looked in his direction, even through the blood and emptiness in his gaze, Subaru recognized the boy; himself .Feeling his resolve crumble, he spewed out the contents of his stomach onto the black floor, and fainted._

_Sorry about the delay! As a special "treat", I have posted not one, but 2 chapters! lol_


	7. Chapter 7: Drowning in Love

Subaru awoke on the bed he had made love to Seishirou in, sweating profusely. Glancing around, he could hear Hokuto busy in the kitchen, and see that it was already night. He patted the other side of the bed, and felt the cool sheet beneath his palm, signifying that Seishirou had been absent for a quite a while. Subaru inhaled deeply as he tried to take in everything; his dream, his lovemaking session. Curling up in the bed, Subaru contemplated the two. '_There's no way that was Seishirou in my dream,'_ he thought, remembering the man's touch from the night before. '_No way would he do that to me'._

Mooning over his thoughts, they were interrupted as Hokuto walked in."Subaru…" she whispered. He merely looked at her, eyes widening as he realized his state of dress, or lack thereof. For once it seemed, Hokuto tread lightly as she put a soup she made on the side table for her brother. "You were asleep all day so I made you something to eat." Subaru looked up at her. "Thank you. Have you seen Seishirou-san by chance?" Hokuto nodded. "He left a little while ago. I'm sure he just had work or something, the workaholic," she said, rolling her eyes. Though she tried to hide it, Subaru knew she understood what had occurred between the two men. Standing up, Hokuto pointed towards the bathroom. "You might want to go shower before you nod off again." Smiling, she headed out of the door.

Subaru ate his soup then walked over to the bathroom. Looking at the counter, he blushed fiercely at the sight of a pack of condoms and a note:_ remember to stay safe little brother._ Turning on the shower, Subaru hurriedly took a shower and put the condoms in the medicine cabinet. Closing it, he caught sight of the boy in the mirror. Clutching at the face, he slowly realized it was his own, and started noticing similarities. The same eyes, the same features; the only differences on him were shorter hair, eyes not so empty, not to mention the cat ears and tail. Lifting a hand to touch and outline his cheek, he noticed two bright stars glowing on his hands._ Sakurazukamori?_ He thought, hurriedly exiting the bathroom.

Quickly telling his sister he had a job, he headed for the stairs. Running out of the door, he bumped into Seishirou. "Oh, Seishirou-san." Subaru said, a deep blush gracing his features. Seishirou only smiled. "Sorry about my quick exit, I had things to do. Where are you headed? I can drive you." Subaru stared blankly at him for a moment before accepting. "Alright Seishirou-san. Thank you."Entering the van, an image from his dream suddenly appeared, of Seishirou with the younger version of him. Thinking on it, Subaru realized that it wasn't right for him to pre-judge Seishirou like that. Besides, hadn't they made love and shared their past? Suddenly feeling very guilty, Subaru gave up his resolve and told Seishirou who he was looking for and that when the stars appeared on his hands, he would know he found them; also telling him about his dream. He was so involved with talking; he barely realized when they had entered a park filled with cherry blossom trees. _Ueno Park?_ Subaru thought, only halting a moment before Seishirou smiled at him and urged him along. Walking quietly beside Seishirou, Subaru began to notice that the light from the moon had dimmed and the soft grass gave way to an endless black.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru hissed, looking up to find the older man, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. "Well Subaru-kun, is this what your dream looked like?" Seishirou had put on a black trench coat and sunglasses. Subaru stepped back, appalled at what he was seeing."Seishirou-san?" Seishirou only grinned wider."You know, you're still the same as you were when you were a teenager Subaru-kun. Still so open hearted, still so pleasing to the eye, still so easy to read." Subaru ran up to the older man. "What are you talking about Seishirou-san?! I just met you; I haven't known you before…" Seishirou stepped closer, pressing Subaru's back into the trunk of a beautiful sakura tree. "Do you? Are you sure you haven't known me before?" Subaru closed his eyes, trying to cast out his words, only to invite images.

_Subaru watched as the younger version of him sat practically lifeless in a chair. His older sister was fretting around him, crying and muttering something over and over. Pulling on his official robes, she looked back at her brother and raced off. Subaru stepped back as the scene changed, to his sister meeting with Seishirou under the very tree he was now under. They exchanged a few words, and just as Seishirou pulled back his hand_ to _drive into his sister's stomach, a young blonde man appeared in front of her, taking the blow. Subaru didn't even have time to react as the scene changed yet again. The young blonde man was in a hospital bed, his sister slumped over him just as the younger version Subaru came in. At the final scene, as the sister and brother were asleep back in their apartment, a dark shadow appeared over them, just as Subaru's vision went dark._

"No!" Subaru cried quietly."This…this isn't you; it has to be someone else." Seishirou chuckled as he pinned the man to the trunk with his arm. "Like who? The _other _Sakurazukamori? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is only one. Me." Subaru felt his heart sink. "Why couldn't I remember anything?" Subaru whined out. "Why? Because, as you saw in your vision, I was meant to kill your sister, but some sightseer got in the way. "Leaning down close, Seishirou continued."I hate to admit this as well, but I didn't seal your memory. You precious sister did."

Subaru scoffed. "Why would she do something so ridiculous?" Seishirou shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she didn't want her brother to remember anything that happened to him. Maybe she wanted to start over. Who knows? But what I do know is she definitely did not want me to find you." Subaru stared at Seishirou. "So why would she erase her own memory?" Seishirou stared back. "She didn't want to. Your sister doesn't have the same level of power as you do, and that was her price for that spell she placed on you." Leaning heavily against the tree, Subaru felt his heart harden.

_Thank you for waiting for these latest chapters. There's a lot going on. A lot of thanks to_ Chi-akai-tsuki _for enjoying this so much, you help me continue writing! Til the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8:Everything we know is Falling

Hoktuo walked into the apartment, and felt a…_change _in the atmosphere. It was already evening by the time she got home to their shared apartment. Walking into Subaru's room, Hokuto noticed the surroundings; the disheveled bed, Subaru's slim form and the obviously once inhabited side next to him, the heady scent that permeated around them. Walking back to the kitchen, Hokuto realized that she wasn't either angry or disappointed. She was happy for her brother; happy that he had found happiness, happy that he had found someone to finally love.

When Subaru announced that he was leaving, Hokuto let him without protesting…much. She understood that what had occurred between he and Seishirou was something he would tell her about in time. She waited up for her brother for about an hour, reading a book in bed, when she finally felt the urge, more like a need, to fall asleep. Shutting off her lamp, Hokuto was asleep in seconds.

"Uto….Hokuto…" A male voice whispered near her ear. Hokuto awoke with a start."Kakyou…" she murmured softly. Blinking open her eyes slowly, she gave him a grin. "How are you? I've missed you so much." Kakyou smiled as Hokuto nuzzled closer to his chest. He looked out at the never ending ocean, something Hokuto, only Hokuto, was able to show him. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms, and knew he would _never_ regret the decision of helping her when she was going to be killed, though it cost him his life, at least his conscious life. They sat watching the ocean for a few moments, neither in the mood for going any further, when finally Kakyou spoke. "As much as I would like to tell you this was just a casual visit, it's not." Hokuto glanced up warily. "What do you mean?"

Kakyou was contemplating not telling her, since her hackles were up, but he knew he had to. "It's time Hokuto." Hokuto sat up straight. "Time for what? Can you please stop talking in riddles?" Kakyou wearily trod on. "Kamui has returned to Tokyo; it is only a matter of time before his twin star awakens." Hokuto thought about asking him when, since she knew he knew the answer, but didn't want to pressure him. "So, let's pretend I care. What, exactly, does this have to do with me or my brother?" Kakyou turned his head back towards the ocean. "Everything."

Subaru awoke the next morning in his own bed. He shot up and looked around, but it was just him, and it was already morning. "What…why?" Subaru whispered to himself. It was too much for him to take in. Getting up and dressed, he headed out to find Hokuto already in the living room, sipping tea. There was another steaming cup beside it; he knew it was for him. Sitting beside his older sister, they stayed silent for a long while. Finally, Subaru spoke up.

"Hokuto-Chan…do you remember anything from when we were children?"Subaru asked, looking at the black screened TV. "Of course; me, you and grandmother…" she replied, eyes not leaving the screen either. "No, I mean…after that. When we first came to Tokyo." Hokuto shrugged. "Not really…why?"

"Because, I'm starting to." Hokuto didn't move a muscle. "I know now, what happened. Seishirou, he befriended us. He…hurt me; he tried to hurt you! Kakyou saved your life, and then you erased my memories." Hokuto blinked repeatedly, and then turned her whole body towards her brother. Grasping his hands, she decided to tell him the whole truth. "It's true Subaru; I did erase your memories, but I did it for you!"Subaru felt hot tears escape from him. "How do you know? I thought you didn't remember?!" Hokuto nodded. "I did remember; I just couldn't remember faces or names." Subaru tried to jerk away but she pulled him back. "Subaru… its Seishirou-san, isn't it?" Subaru's head felt too heavy to nod, but he did it anyways. Hot tears left Hokuto as she continued. "You said a lot, but there's a reason why I took your memories. Subaru…you loved him then, just as you love him now. He tricked you, waited for you to fall in love with him; then he crushed your spirit. When you became catatonic, I tried to take your place; but Kakyou saved me. I feared for you, little brother. I just wanted you to be happy, and thought he would leave us alone. But he found us, and now it starts all over again."

Hokuto finally looked her brother in the eyes, but found them to be blank. "Subaru…" Still no response. "No…no! Subaru" Hokuto got up and started to shake her brother, but he remained unmoving. "No…not this time you bastard!" Getting up from the couch, Hokuto got up and searched through Subaru's things, finding his ensemble for onmiyoujitsu. Pulling it on, Hokuto looked back once at her vegetable of a brother sitting on a couch. "I love you Subaru. Please forgive me."

Meanwhile, Subaru had tucked himself safely in his mind. Everything was dark and he wished with all his heart that he would never again have to wake up. He sat for what could have been hours, or even days. Suddenly, he felt a change in scenery. Turning to look behind him from the log he was sitting on, he found he was at a beautiful beach with endless ocean and sand.

"Sumeragi-san" a male voice called to him. Turning to his left, Kakyou sat beside him.

_Oooo. Evil cliffy! Hahaha. Jk. But um, I believe Tuesday I will try to get the next chapter up!_


	9. Chapter 9:The sun will come out

Hokuto felt her body shake as she headed towards Ueno Park. She had to stop frequently however, since flashes from her past kept replaying themselves in her mind. In an odd change of weather, it began pouring; as if the sky itself were mourning.

Reaching the park, Hokuto was drenched, and mad as a wet cat; since technically, she was. "Sei-chan!" she called out. "SEI-CHAN!" Though Hokuto saw no one in the park, her instincts were screaming that he was here, waiting in the shadows for her. Frustrated beyond belief, Hokuto ran her fist into the nearest tree, causing a swarm of beautiful petals to float down upon her.

"What…petals…?" she looked around as they began to pour down on her just like the rain. "Good evening Sumeragi-san." Seishirou said against his spot leaning from the tree trunk, blowing out a stream of smoke from a cigarette.

* * *

Subaru shifted uncomfortably on the log. "Hello, Kakyou-san." Subaru felt a little weird calling him by his first name, but that is all Hokuto referred to him as. Kakyou said nothing, merely sat there contemplating Subaru. Subaru shifted again, suddenly very anxious for Kakyou to accept him. As if answering his prayers, Kakyou finally spoke."What is it you Wish for?" Subaru looked up shocked. "What do you…?" Kakyou looked deep into his eyes."What is it you wish for? The one thing you wish would happen most?" Subaru gave him a confused look trying to evade the question, but the dreamseer's probing eyes were too open and understanding. "I want Seishirou." He whispered quietly. "What do you want of Seishirou?" Kakyou asked. Subaru began to tremble as memories of the past few weeks invaded his thoughts. He thought of all the older man had done for him; how he had aided him in times of distress, how he made his body experience raw emotions such as passion and desire. "I want all of him; I just want Seishirou!"

Kakyou nodded his head in understanding. "I see." Subaru's anger flared as he stood and pointed at the pretty dreamseer. "Why does it matter? Why did you bring me here!?" Kakyou stood as well. "Kamui has returned." Thinking back, Subaru recognized the name. "Yes, Kamui. I remember him. I met him at the park." Kakyou nodded solemnly. "Yes; and his twin star will awaken soon." Subaru considered his words. Why was he bringing up the Dragons? The ones who will fight; Dragons of Heaven and Earth. "Sumeragi-san. Did you know that when I rescued your sister, I stopped fate?" Subaru raised a brow. "Stopped fate…?" Kakyou nodded. "Well, not really stopped, just halted; almost like jamming a rock in a spinning wheel. I was too eager and naïve. I should have known; I thought that since I could see the future I could stop it, just as I thought I could save your sister. It seemed to work for a while, until he returned." Subaru looked questionigly, "Seishirou?" Kakyou nodded a firm no. "No, Kamui. The moment your auras touched it was as if…as if the rock shattered, and fate began turning again with a vengeance." Subaru looked grim, but still questioned him. "I still don't get it, what does that have to do with me or Hokuto-Chan!?" Looking awful and pale, Kakyou clutched at his chest. "Do you love him?" Subaru couldn't answer. With a seizure like grip of his chest, Kakyou continued. "Life is too short for grudges Subaru-kun;yet too long for love." Subaru tried to question him, but the dreamscape began to fade as he felt himself being pulled back into consciousness.

* * *

Hokuto heaved in breaths as the water began to take a life of its own, the drops came down in soft patters on her skin, almost like a lost-lover's touch; in fact, she could almost feel the pain mingled with love as each drop hit her flesh. "So, here we are Sei-chan, just you and me" Hokuto yelled through the rain. Seishirou smiled, leaving Hokuto amazed his cigarette was still burning before he snubbed it out. "What is it that you want Hokuto-Chan, you do realize what happened the last time, don't you?" Hokuto exhaled a controlled breath. "Yes, I do. I want you to leave my brother alone and to take me in his place" Seishirou rolled his eyes. "Are you sure about this, Hokuto?" he whispered in a gentle manner, as if asking of her day. Hokuto smiled, "I'll never be surer." Seishirou grinned as he pulled back his hand, crackling with his powerful dark magic.

Subaru awoke feeling a tidal wave of power envelope his body. The power was so intense that he was unable to move for a few moments. Finally able to stand, he felt his gut clench as he saw the faint trace of a dragon twirl in the sky. 'He was right…' Subaru thought, thinking of what Kakyou had said about the twin star awakening; it had begun. Suddenly, Kakyou's strange warnings began to replay in his mind; '_Life is too short for grudges Subaru-kun; yet too long for love.' _About to race off out of the apartment, Subaru caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his ears and tail were completely gone. 'How…' he thought to himself before racing out the door to find Hokuto and the truth.

Lying on the ground, dying in Seishirou's arms, Hokuto didn't feel angry; not even the slightest bit upset. Grasping on to one of Seishirou's hands, she began her last words. "Seishirou Sakurazuka, thank you." Seishirou blinked. "Thank me for what, Hokuto-Chan?" A faint smile hit her lips."Thank you for showing my brother how to love someone, how to open his heart. Though this love may end in heartbreak, that's the magic of learning how to love; you can do it again." Seishirou blinked again, feeling a genuine grin grow on his lips from this surprise burst of entertainment. "I know what's in your heart Seishirou, you're secretly glad my brother didn't die when he was 16; albeit because he is your beautiful prey." Seishirou nodded with a grin. "But I also know that after all that time…you could have come for us and killed us, but you didn't. And even when _we _bumped into _you, _you still befriended us, if not just to bed my brother." Seishirou smirked, he started feeling a tinge of what might have been regret; she too would have been entertaining prey. "I think you sometimes forget Sei-chan, my brother and I are no longer 16. I made this choice, but be forwarned, it was not for nothing." Hokuto gave a grin of her own through the blood slightly coming out of her mouth. "So as _my _last Wish, it is to grant my brother's. " Seishirou's brow furrowed. "It may not be here and now, but one day Seishirou, his Wish will come true." Seishirou smirked. "How will I know?" Hokuto shivered and closed her eyes. "You'll know."

* * *

Subaru arrived at the park just in time to see his sister's head drop and loll in Seishirou's arms, accompanied by a loud high pitched noise. It took him a few moments to realize it was his own screaming.

_Okay…I've been up since 4 o'clock this morning, so forgive me if I messed up on this. But to my two _favorite_ reviewers, I have a special treat…a brand new series I just created. Yay!! It's title Travel for Love. I'm glad this story came out angsty, it's what I was aiming for; but I'm more happy that you liked it!__ Hooray for awesome reviewers! I dedicate these random comment sections to you!_


	10. Chapter 10:We move along

Seishirou glanced at his lovely prey, heaving in breaths as if it was he himself who was losing oxygen. "Subaru-kun…" Seishirou began with a smirk. Subaru growled low, his sister's dead body lying peacefully on the ground. Seishirou's smirk vanished, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Subaru, did you feel that?" Subaru looked at him, his expression feral. "Feel what?" he began in a slow drawl. Seishirou felt a tug at his lips, he knew it was sick, but Subaru was nigh unresistable at that moment. Watching his anger peak was intoxicatingly good, and Seishirou wanted more. "Did you feel him wake up; Kamui's other half, his twin star." Subaru merely glared at him. Walking a little closer, Seishirou continued.

"Just like you and I Subaru, we are two halves of a whole." Seishirou reached his hand out towards Subaru, but he backed away, tears forming. Subaru's anger had settled a little, and now other emotions were begin to rack him. In a blink of an eye, Seishirou had disappeared, leaving Subaru by himself with his deceased sister. As all of these emotions began to plague Subaru, a sudden rush of peace came, than everything became black.

Subaru awoke on the beautiful beach he had met Kakyou on before. "Subaru…" the man whispered. Getting up, Subaru saw Kakyou's eyes were hollow, and he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper. "She is gone…yes?" Subaru nodded solemnly. Kakyou sighed heavily, than glanced at Subaru. "The time has come Subaru, to think about your Wish, and what it is you want." Subaru scoffed. "That's easy, I want Seishirou dead." Kakyou nodded. Subaru was beginning to feel a strange pressure as his heart began to beat faster and he started to sweat. "Think…" was the last thing he heard Kakyou whisper as he awoke.

"Uh…Agh!" Subaru murmured as the touch set him on fire. Fluttering his eyes open, he recognized Seishirou's broad frame even in the darkness. "Agh!...Seishirou-san, what are you…uhh…doing?" Subaru was angry, but the passion roiling within him seemed to overtake everything as Seishirou's hands continued their exploration of his body with his mouth following their trail. Seishirou nipped at Subaru's ear before whispering the answer into it. "I'm saying good-bye, my little Dragon of Heaven." The deep bass of Seishirou's voice sent shivers down Subaru's spine. "You killed my sister! There's no way I want you." Seishirou smirked, and continued the actions with his hands. "Doesn't sound like it to me" he added as Subaru released a loud groan.

Their lovemaking that night had been inexplicably good. Perhaps it was the mixture of strong emotions inside of Subaru, but he was more passionate than he had ever been, allowing Seishirou deeper and closer access then he had before. Seishirou, on his part, seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Each man in his own right was giving and receiving so much pleasure, they didn't even realize when it had becoming early morning. Finally noticing the early rays of light, Subaru collapsed onto the pillows, taking several minutes for his breathing to return to 

normal. He could smell the smoke Seishirou was releasing from his cigarette, and mumbled something about not smoking before a deep, calming sleep overtook him. "_Think…"_

Awaking in late morning, all traces of Seishirou was gone. Subaru couldn't even smell the smoke. Frowning slightly, Subaru took in his surroundings; he was at his grandmother's house. Only his faith that his grandmother was too encased in grief to take too much note of her younger grandchild did Subaru not blush a tomato to shame. Putting on his clothing, Subaru began the small trek around his childhood home. He felt tears sting his eyes as he glanced around at all the places he and Hokuto used to play. "Hokuto…" Subaru whispered. "I have failed you." A light hand was placed on Subaru's back. "You have done no such thing; brother." Turning around, Subaru saw his sister's smile outshine everything in view. Subaru tried to smile but couldn't, he had failed his sister. First he could not save her, second, he could not avenge her.

"You say you have failed me for what? Not being able to save me when it was I who did not want to be saved?" Hokuto stated this with her usual wry grin. "Or is it, that you cannot kill the one who killed me?" Subaru grimaced and held back tears as Hokuto grabbed his hand. "Subaru…it is ok to love someone, even Sei-chan. I know it may not seem in his nature to love back, but you must be strong, and hold onto your Wish, it will come true." Subaru blanched. "But I can't bring you…" Hokuto cut him off. "Oh hush, saving me is not your true wish Subaru." Subaru felt tears streak his face. "Yes it is, I love you." Hokuto nodded, but continued her explanation."Yes as I love you. But, you love someone else as well, and you can save him while he's still alive." Subaru was going to question her more, but she cut him off, signaling no more. Left with only one last question, he asked. "Hoktuo-Chan…what ever happened to our ears?" Hokuto laughed slightly, it was a bit weird not having her kitty sensibilities anymore. "Well, it seemed I owed a little more to fulfill your wish, so that was the second payment." Standing up, Hokuto pulled her brother into a hug, only now, she wasn't a 23 year old vixen, only a 16 year old one. "I love you brother," she stated, before vanishing away.

For some reason, Subaru couldn't generate tears. His sister was gone, but only physically; she will always be with him in his heart. Now it was time to fulfill his wish, and in order to do that, he needed time. Unfortunately, there may not be a lot of that left, that's why he had to fight to make sure there was. Walking briskly back to the house, Subaru caught his reflection in the little pond. He looked different, a bit older, a bit more wise, and a lot more grown up. Smiling slightly to himself, he headed inside. It had begun.

_Ok guys, that is the end of Under My Skin! Yayy! But be merry, there will be a sequel! woot_


End file.
